Stellvia Unlimited: Original Plot
by Ng Way Huck
Summary: Edition canceled.
1. Introductions

**Author's note**

Details on this page are subjected to changes whenever appropriate. Additional details may be added as the story progresses. Please check back often. Every chapter are in revisions, and only chapter start with the word "approved chapter" will be taken into account of the real story line. As the title suggests, **this edition will never end as long as there are something to write. Please send all your idea to so that I can keep on writing.**

* * *

**Introduction**

A few month after the last scene of Stellvia, the prediction of the arrival of 3rd wave and 4th wave came. This time, another star explode. The galaxy sensor that Stellvia developed also spotted some sort of aggressive fleet behind the wave. It will take 200 years to reach the solar system. Fortunately for mankind, this time the anti-aging medicine is under research. 14 top pilots are choosen, including all the Stellvia crews, instructors, members are put into frozen status to stop them from aging. 200 years later, the research of the anti-aging medicine finally completed. A substance injected into a human can stop and reverse the age of anyone under or equal to 21 back 2 years younger, and those above 21 to stop aging...the eternal life...

* * *

**Special Terms Used in this story.**

TLT: Total Life Time

Special Skills: This refer to the development of abnormal skills. It can also be best normal skills.

SS: A short-form for Special Skills.

Zenca: The name of a race similiar to human, except for their pointed ears.

Deuxillo: The enemy of Zenca, and also the one responsible for the attacks on human race.

GDS: Gravitational Drive Speed.

* * *

**Katase Shima (Main Character)**

Age: 15

TLT: 217 years old

Maneuver Skills: A+

Special Skills: Programming, Bianca Modifications, Extreme Speed Maneuver, Universal Vision.

Other: Cooking, Baking, Zero-G Walk.

**Personal Problems**

Confidence could easily rise or drop in a very unusual way. Loses concentration easily when depressed. Might feel lonely if being left lone for 3 days or more. Could get hurt easily when being scold with harsh words.

**Character Introduction**

Katase Shima is in love with Otoyama Kouta. A person with a fragile heart. Required encouragement when her confidence is dropping. Determination rises when her confidence is rising, or triggered by her rival. Could not stand watching people die from battle, and might become aggressive against the enemy when it happens. Shima had a very unique type of leukemia which doesn't kill her, but oppositely help her body. With some side-effects that is. The first leukemia patient of her type. Often scared the daylights out of doctors who took her blood for examinations, her blood appeareances are pink, described as "alien blood". Amazingly her white blood cells could carry 10 percent oxygen of what red blood cells are capable of, which is why she's alive. The side effect of her illness can be seen during the first time she pilot the Bianca. During the first time pilot, Leila also asked all students to exercise before piloting the Bianca. The monitor on her wrist showed abnormal increases of heart beats.

* * *

**Otoyama Kouta (Main Character)**

Age: 15

TLT: 217 years old

Maneuver Skills: A+

Special Skills: Solar Maneuver, Universal Vision, Maneuver Copying.

Other: Zero-G Walk, DLS Damage Resistance, Negotiating Skills.

**Personal Problems**

Could be emotionally overwhelmed if something bad happens to Katase Shima. Easily get irritated by love troubles, if there's any.

**Character Introduction**

Otoyama Kouta is in love with Katase Shima. He cared about everyone equally, but more on Katase Shima. Doesn't like his lover to be treated harshly, and might trigger an arguement with anyone who does that. He is unable to express most of his feeling properly through words, especially when it's all about love. Willing to put himself in danger to protect Katase Shima.

* * *

**Arisa Glennorth**

Age: 15

TLT: 217 years old

Maneuver Skills: C+

Special Skills: On-board Defending, Structure Copying, On-board Cannon Operating.

Other: Cooking, Light Rifle / Hand Laser Handling.

**Personal Problems**

Constantly missing her past family. Arisa can also easily affected by Katase Shima's emotions. Doesn't like her friends to hide things from her, no matter how bad it is.

**Character Introduction**

Arisa Glennorth cared about her friends more than anything else. She will most probably attempt to cheer up any friend in depressions, especially her best friend Katase Shima. She is able to use any light weight rifle and hand laser, and is also a very good defender of any ship. She's the leader of the defender group, and is responsible to kill any enemy who try to initiate boarding to take over a ship she was on. She can also use almost anything light weight as a weapon. A very good strategist when it come to defending a ship from infiltrators.

* * *

**Kazamatsuri Rinna**

Age: 12

TLT: 214 years old

Maneuver Skills: A

Special Skills: Precise Maneuver, Missile Decoy Tricks, High Speed Maneuver, Confusion Tricks.

Other: Making Cakes, On-board Cannon Operating, Ship Defending.

**Personal Problems**

She could get emotional when something important to her is on verge of getting destroyed, or destroyed. An example of this would be the destruction of Ultima Foundation 202 years ago.

**Character Introduction**

The youngest pilot of Stellvia. Rinna is able to outsmart her enemy very easily. The precision of her maneuver is very high, at the rate of 95 almost equal to Otoyama Kouta and Katase Shima. She loses to Katase Shima in terms of piloting after Katase Shima received proper teachings from Otoyama Kouta. Rinna is also able to deploy decoy tricks against any numbers of missiles chasing after her, causing the missiles to collide or explode at the wrong spots. The speed of her maneuver is ranked 3rd, just after Otoyama Kouta and Katase Shima. Her favourite idol is Katase Shima.

* * *

**Fujisawa Yayoi**

Age: 17

TLT: 219 years old

Maneuver Skills: A

Special Skills: High Speed Maneuver, Multi-targeting Technique, Sharp Rapid Shooter.

Other: Frying Pancakes

**Personal Problems**

Fujisawa Yayoi doesn't have any known personal problems, after she resolved her problems with Ayaka Machida.

**Character Introduction**

Yayoi is a pilot with unique abilities. She could target multiple enemies at once, with the targeting system developed by Katase Shima especially for her. Her ability to target and focuses on many enemies turned her into a deadly pilot. She's one of Katase Shima's best friends. She likes cute things, such as a teddy bear doll. She also like Katase Shima because she's cute. Yayoi is able to take down several enemies with any rapid firing weapon precisely.

* * *

**Machida Ayaka**

Age: 17

TLT: 219 years old

Maneuver Skills: A

Special Skills: Fast Maneuver, Targeting Evasion, Counter Missiles Technique.

Other: Making Hot Chocolate, Hand Laser Handling.

**Personal Problems**

Initially Ayaka could get jealous if anyone gets too close to her in terms of maneuver. She would even go as far as to injure someone. When Shima treating her good after she tried to injure her, she finally realized jealousy are meaningless. She doesn't have any problems currently.

**Character Introduction**

A member of the Big Four. Ayaka is very good in evading any incoming fire or missiles in combat. She could counter multiple enemy missiles with her own missiles. She's also good in on-board defending in emergency situations. An expert in hand laser. Ayaka devoted herself to make up for what she had done in the past, to Katase Shima and Fujisawa Yayoi. She's secretly in love with the Big Four leader, Kent Austin without knowing that he does love her.

* * *

**Kent Austin**

Age: 17

TLT: 219 years old

Maneuver Skills: A

Special Skills: Fast Maneuver, Targeting Evasion, Targeting Confusion Technique.

Other: Hand Laser Handling, Light Saber Fencing, Making Salad.

**Personal Problems**

Like Kouta, Kent love Ayaka Machida and could get emotional if it involved her. An example would be him, slamming the table when he heard that Ayaka will be expelled from Stellvia for hurting Katase Shima. He's also the one who talk Fujisawa Yayoi into helping Ayaka.

**Character Introduction**

The leader of the Big Four. Kent Austin is the person who taught Ayaka to evade incoming fire or missiles. Ayaka eventually surpassed him in targeting evasions. Kent also taught Ayaka how to handle a hand laser. He is also very good in fencing with almost anything in form of rod or sword. Kent can cause his enemy unable to predict who he was targeting at. He's very good in faking the direction of his attack. He is secretly in love with Ayaka Machida. Like Ayaka, he doesn't know Ayaka love him as well.

* * *

**Shoujin Ritsuo**

Age: 17

TLT: 219 years old

Maneuver Skills: A

Special Skills: Fast Maneuver, Capital Ship Killer Technique.

Other: Ninja Trickery Technique, Shuriken Attack Technique, Kendo.

**Personal Problems**

Unknown

**Character Introduction**

Ritsuo is not very talkative. He often keep quiet and respond simply with a nod or simple words. He like to offers helping hand to others, but often with a very odd solution. One example would be the Christmass Eve, he gave a shuriken to Katase Shima and her friend as a substitute to a star. Ritsuo is very good as a ninja. He could be a very good on-board defender if needed. Ritsuo would rather use traditional weapons when space battle is not involved.

* * *

**Najima Gable**

Age: 17

TLT: 219 years old

Maneuver Skills: A

Special Skills: Fast Maneuver, Frigate Killer.

Other: None.

**Personal Problems**

Unknown

**Character Introduction**

Najima Goble is not talkative. Often talk in a cold voice. She always quote something from Shakespeare or the bible. She stopped quoting it recently, and change her way of talking into normal way. Najima is the only pilot capable of taking down a frigate alone. The maximum frigates she could take on is not limited, a deadly pilot when it involved enemy frigates.

* * *

**Odawara Masaru**

Age: 15

TLT: 217 years old.

Maneuver Skills: B+

Special Skills: Movement Prediction, Fire-first Technique.

Other: None.

**Personal Problems**

Unknown

**Character Introduction**

Masaru is in love with Arisa Glennorth, but haven't express it yet. Masaru is very good in predicting the enemy next movement only by looking at them. His predictions is 80 out of 100 correct. He's very good in fire-first technique, which involved firing towards a spot of which the enemy will pass through. The technique often caught enemy fighters and frigates unaware. Because of the movement prediction, he can easily stay away from enemy target. This advantages overcome his lack of speed. A loyal friend, he belongs to the group of Katase Shima and Otoyama Kouta.

* * *

**Takida Pierre**

Age: 15

TLT: 217 years old

Maneuver Skills: B+

Special Skills: Programming, Image Flowing.

Other: None.

**Personal Problems**

Dissappointed after getting turned down by Yayoi Fujisawa. He still haven't give up on her yet.

**Character Introduction**

Pierre Takida doesn't have any family. He doesn't even know who his parents are, the only thing he remember is his family name. The name Pierre were given to him by someone unknown. When his parents are died, he's a newborn infant without a name given. Pierre knows how to confuses his enemy. He used the image flowing trick to cover up his lack of speed. Often appear as if he's manuevering at high speed because of his image flowing trick.

* * *

**Joey Jones**

Age: 15

TLT: 217 years old

Maneuver Skills: B

Special Skills: None.

Other: None.

**Personal Problems**

None.

**Character Introduction**

Joey is often a cheerful person. He is in love with Akira Kayama. Joey does not have any special skills or abilities. But at times when he's determined, his maneuver could be the same as Rinna or even get very close to that of Katase Shima skills. When too many enemies are chasing him, he may go berserk and start firing all his weapons at the same time wildly.

* * *

**Kayama Akira**

Age: 15

TLT: 217 years old

Maneuver Skills: B

Special Skills: Double-targeting Technique, Ammunition Conservation.

Other: Baking cookies.

**Personal Problems**

None.

**Character Introduction**

Akira is Joey's lover. She almost never leave his side. She dated Joey almost every day. Akira can use the double-targeting technique. However she can only do it on 2 enemies at the same time. Unlike Yayoi, she couldn't do multiple-targeting. She's very good in ammunition conservation, in other words if someone take 5 shots to hunt one enemy, she could do the same with only 2 shots. 1 as a decoy, another as a real attack.

* * *

**Katase Masato**

Age: 13

TLT: 215 years old

Maneuver Skills: A

Special Skills: High Speed Maneuver, Moving-fire Technique, Hornet Attack.

Other: Kendo, Programming.

**Personal Problems**

Masato is in love with Arisa's younger sister, Mia. (Which is his lost twin.) Devoted to protect both Mia and his own sister from danger. When he's uncertain, he'll just keep quiet. The changes remains a mystery even to his own sister, Shima. But he's still the same as before.

**Character Introduction**

Masato's parents kept on telling him to look after his sister before he was put into frozen status. He promises his parents to do as they told him to. Masato inherited the programming from his sister, who taught him everything patiently. Initially Masato doesn't like him being forced into Stellvia by his sister. But he later understand it's because his sister cared for him. His programming are the 2nd best in Stellvia, while his sister is the best.

His hornet attack is the most fearful attack, he scared away many pilots during training with it. He can fire even when moving in high speed mode, the moving-fire technique. The technique makes his Bianca looks as if it's on fire, but is actually the combination of flash from the weapon fire and speed. He is good when in combined formation with his sister, Kouta and Mia.

* * *

**Mia Glennorth / Katase Sakura**

Age: 13

TLT: 215 years old

Maneuver Skills: A

Special Skills: High Speed Maneuver, Moving-fire Technique, Hornet Attack.

Other: Kendo, Programming, Area-effect targeting.

**Personal Problems**

She doesn't like the way Masato risks his own life for her. But she still love Masato for it. Her attitudes is like the combination of Shima and Arisa. In her past, she belongs to the Katase family. Chiaki lost her in a market when she was a baby. She was taken in by the Glennorth family when the 2 years old Arisa spotted her in the market. Arisa was so attached to her that her parents decided to take her in. She was named Mia Glennorth. She knew Katase was her family according to the genetic results, but she choose to be with the Glennorth mainly because she couldn't be Masato's lover if she get back to the Katase.

**Character Introduction**

She got 2 given name, Mia Glennorth or Katase Sakura. When Shima found out she was her little sister that she once lost, she didn't ask her to return to the Katase. The reason is because she already fell in love with her twin, Masato. Mia learned almost everything from Masato. She was the 3rd ranked programmer in comparison to the whole Stellvia. She accidentally discovered the way to do area-effect with 2 missiles fired and collide into 1 near the enemy, which required alot of concentrations. Because of this technique, she could easily get very tired and worn out after a battle.

* * *

**Ren Renge**

Age: No details

TLT: 200 + age

Maneuver Skills: D+

Special Skills: None.

Other: None.

**Personal Problems**

None.

**Character Introduction**

Ren is the one to discovered Mia to be the lost child, Katase Sakura. Ren is once a pilot under training, but quit after discovering medical is the most suitable field of study for her. She became a nurse on Stellvia. Ren Renge is in love with Shirogane Jinrai, but often made him jealous on purpose. Her love was revealed during the Genesis Mission. Ren know about Mia illness, but doesn't know Shima got the same illness as she never examine her. The reason she examine Mia is because Mia have a record of accident, this worried Ren for future health problems. Like Jinrai, Ren also cared about the students. She often work closely with pilots, one example would be Kouta. Ren does not have any special skills.

* * *

**Richard James**

Age: No details

TLT: 200 + age

Maneuver Skills: None.

Special Skills: None.

Other: Chess.

**Personal Problems**

None.

**Character Introduction**

Richard James is both the admiral and the head instructor of Stellvia. He can judge a student skills just by testing the student. Originally James is responsible for bringing in new students. He stopped bringing in students after the frozen project. The reason is because Stellvia had been turned into a human protector base, and no longer a school.

* * *

**Carl Hutter**

Age: No details

TLT: 200 + age

Maneuver Skills: A

Special Skills: Alien language translations.

Other: Chess.

**Personal Problems**

None.

**Character Introduction**

Carl is one of the instructor on Stellvia. Originally a spy sent by an unknown race. James discovered his identity. After James made him understand the human race, he pledges loyalty to the human race. Carl spreads the informations to his race, causing the standby fleet to retreat. He's able to maneuver any overvis machine effectively.

* * *

**Jinrai Shirogane**

Age: No details

TLT: 200 + age

Maneuver Skills: A

Special Skills: On-board Defending, Ship Command.

Other: None.

**Personal Problems**

None.

**Character Introduction**

Jinrai is originally an instructor of Stellvia. Because of his previous experiences in leading the Genesis Mission, he was choosen to be a part of the frozen members. Jinrai is in love with Ren. He is also a very good pilot, and on-board defender.

* * *

**Leila Barthes**

Age: No details

TLT: 200 + age

Maneuver Skills: A

Special Skills: Space-fire, Bi-linear Attack.

Other: None.

**Personal Problems**

None.

**Character Introduction**

Leila is an instructor of Stellvia. She was initially an elite pilot, but she got demoted. After years of struggling to get her title back, she finally realized it's not possible. With that, she went on become an instructor. Shima promoted her back into an elite pilot when she became a captain. Leila, together with other instructors and officers are always supporting Shima and her decisions.

* * *

**Chillo Gizelle**

Age: 15

TLT: 16

Maneuver Skills: A+

Special Skills: Extreme Speed Maneuver, Cross Attack.

Other: Alien language translations.

**Personal Problems**

Chillo is a cheerful person, but she's always having problems finding friends. Her only friends are Sirius, the commander of her fleet at the age of 15 and Reya. When her fleet joins Shima, she became friend to Shima and her group.

**Character Introduction**

Chillo is a highly skilled pilot of her race, and also a fleet captain. When she was 14, she was caught in the war between the Zenca and the Deuxillo. In order to save her, Sirius ordered the loyal on-board crews through communication channel to freeze her and launch her pod to the capital ship he was on. Chillo was able to do cross attack with Sirius, which involved one going vertically, and a partner going horizontally to attack enemy fleet. Chillo is as fast as Shima was in terms of speed. While Shima is considered the heroine of human, Chillo is the heroine of her race. She's the one who saved the only fleet left of Zenca. She took the anti-aging medicine from the Zenca race.

* * *

**Sirius Escalavolks**

Age: 16

TLT: 16

Maneuver Skills: A+

Special Skills: Solar Maneuver, Cross Attack, Formations Breaker.

Other: Device inventing.

**Personal Problems**

Sirius is in love with Chillo, but never able to express it with words. But Chillo knew it all along.

**Character Introduction**

Sirius is an extremely skillful pilot, just like Kouta. He is able to lead the whole fleet, just like Shima and Kouta does. Together with Chillo, Sirius pledges loyalty to Shima and Kouta. Sirius is the only one who was able to do cross attack with Chillo. He can also break almost any type of formations with a brute, head-on attack alone. Although Sirius is the commander, he is directly following Chillo's orders and never disobey her.

* * *

**Reya Icanolks**

Age: 15

TLT: 15

Maneuver Skills: A or A+

Special Skills: High Speed Maneuver.

Other: None.

**Personal Problems**

None.

**Character Introduction**

Reya is a loyal friend to Chillo. She could even go as far as to protect Chillo with her own life. A very skillful pilots compared to others. Reya's only advantages in combat is her high speed maneuver, which is very common. But when she's going berserk, she could attack like crazy and match up closely to the skills of Kouta and Sirius. Some people reported to have seen her taking down 800 fighters and 2 enemy battleships alone during the Zenca downfall.

* * *

**Kinomoto Yuki**

Age: 16

TLT: 216

Maneuver Skills: A

Special Skills: Hacking, Sabotaging Ships, Program Bomb.

Other: Baking.

**Personal Problems**

Initially she hate Shima. But she eventually became one of Shima's loyal friend.

**Character Introduction**

Yuki entered the Stellvia academy at the age of 15. She was put into frozen status at the age of 18, which is 3 years later than Shima and the rest. Originally tried to ruin Shima's reputations by imposing as her and hacking the core system to temporary shut down power. She became Shima's loyal friend after Shima forgive her. She learned one phrase from Shima, "hatred only brings more hatred" and it is this phrase that kept her from hating anyone anymore.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: The Opening

**Approved Chapter**

* * *

Operation Leader: Hurry up ! Hey you there ! What do you think you're doing??

Scientist 1: I'm checking the circuit. If anything went wrong, every frozen members will die.

Operation Leader: I see. Keep up the good work and report to me later.

Scientist 1: Yes sir !

Assistant Leader: Sir, you better come and take a look at this.

_**The leader in charge of the operation follow him to the spot.**_

Operation Leader: What on earth is this? Leaking?

Assistant Leader: Very bad sir. Katase Shima is a very important pilot and captain. We need to wake her up in 4 hours or she'll die in the pod.

Operation Leader: George ! Speed up the process ! We have 3 hours to inject the anti-aging medicine!

Scientist 2: Sir, I already completed everything. No worry.

Operation Leader: I see. Ok, then we don't have to wait. Initiate anti-aging injections !

_**All the pods are attached with a machine. A needle-like device injected the anti-aging medicine into the body of all frozen members.**_

Operation Leader: What's the status?

Assistant Leader: All system go. Awakening device online. Waiting for your order sir.

Operation Leader: **-sigh-** I see. Are you sure they won't age?

Assistant Leader: Yes sir. Look at them, they've been reversed back.

_**The leader look into one of the pod, he was surprised to find Katase Shima and the rest have returned into their 2 years younger version in just a few seconds.**_

* * *

_**Shima open her eyes slowly.**_

Arisa: You're finally awake ! You really scared us, Shipon.

Shima: Where am I...? **-yawn-**

Arisa: The dormitory. Kouta-kun carried you here in his arms when they told him you're going to take a longer time in your sleep. He even kissed you, can you believe it?

Shima: What?? No way...**-sweat drop-**

Arisa: Yes way. Anyway-

_**The knocking on the door stopped Arisa.**_

Kouta: Excuse me, can I go in?

Arisa: Sure ! The door isn't locked !

_**Kouta went right in with Ren-sempai.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan? You're awake?

Shima: Hai.

Ren: This boy rushed me here worrying about you. What a pain.

Shima: Ehehe...Kouta-kun I'm totally fine...hehe

Kouta: Well, it's just...nevermind. I'm glad you're ok. I have a news for you.

Arisa: Wow you even brought some news back.

Kouta: It concerns the both of you...Ren-sempai, could you tell us what happened? You said you'd tell us once we're here.

_**Ren turned serious. She decided no hidings.**_

Ren: Katase-san, do you remember Katase Sakura?

_**Shima's eyes widened in shock. She look at Ren with a worried face.**_

Ren: You see...we've found her name in the old citizens record. She was lost in a market as reported by your family. At that same day, there's a report of a missing child taken into the Glennorth family from the same place. We decided to test the DNA of-

Shima: That's enough...I already know.

Arisa: Wait a second, you mean...I'm her sister? Or something like that?

Ren: Well that's...

Shima: That's not it Arisa-san, it's not you...Mia Glennorth is Katase Sakura...

Arisa: No way...that means she'll return to the Katase family...?

Shima: She can't. She already love her twin, my little brother Masato. If she return to my family now...both Masato and her will be hurt...

Ren: You knew it all along? But Katase-san why you didn't tell anyone?

Shima: I want my sister to be happy. Arisa-san, please let me be her sister still.

Arisa: What are you talking about? You're already her sister. But I am too ok? Haha !

Kouta: So that's what it was.

_**The door open, Masato and Mia heard everything. Mia is in tears. Masato just went silent.**_

Shima: Sakura...?

Arisa: Mia? You heard everything??

Mia: I'm glad...I'm so glad ! Sis !

_**She hug both Shima and Arisa.**_

Shima: Glad about what, Sakura?

_**Shima smile at her.**_

Mia: About not going back to the Katase...

Masato: If she ever get back to our family...I think I'm going to die.

Arisa: Gosh, what a conflict. 2 families in 1 family in 2 separate families...ugh...I'm confused...

Shima: Um...Arisa? **-sweat drop-** You confused yourself...hehe

_**Masato and Mia look at each other and laugh.**_

* * *

Masato: I don't get it. We've returned to our 13 version, they should've allow us to aged 17 first.

Mia: But isn't that good? Now we won't die, I'm so excited !

Shima: Hey Arisa, where are you taking us?

Arisa: What? I can't believe it ! You don't know yet? It's where our group always meet. I bet I'm the only one remembering it...

Mia: I remember it too sis ! I never go in there before though...

Masato: Same here.

_**Pierre and Masaru walk pass from the corner and they bump into Kouta.**_

Pierre: Ouch ! Watch where you're going !

Everyone: Wha !!

Masaru: It's you guys ! Are you all heading for the secret hideout too?

Mia: We are !

Pierre: Hmm? Who's this?

Mia: Mia Glennorth, or you may call me Katase Sakura !

Masaru: Huh?! Katase? Glennorth? Which family are you??

Mia: Both, hehe

_**Pierre and Masaru look at each other, confused. They turn to her in a sudden.**_

Pierre and Masaru: What?!

* * *

Kent: What a surprise, so all 4 of you are related?

Arisa: It seems like we are.

Yayoi: But it's strange...

Shima: Strange? What's so strange?

Yayoi: Ayaka and I were just thinking of making you our sister.

Arisa: **-sweat drop-** Hey...enough about sisters, we got enough conflicts here...

Yayoi: Ahaha, but Shipon could take 2 more right?

Shima: I guess it's ok, but...6 related person? You're kidding me !

Ayaka: Why not? Besides you are cute.

Mia: That's right, cute !

Masato: Looks like you got fans here on Stellvia, haha !

_**Masato teases her.**_

Shima: Masato-chan ! Stop it will you...?

_**Shima got all red with all those cute and fans words.**_

Masaru: Hmm...hey Masato, why are you choosen? I thought those who couldn't pass the test will be transfer to Ultima 200 years ago. Why you're frozen as Stellvia members?

Mia: How rude, Masato is the best you know ! As long as he got that hornet attack technique, nobody dare to fight him in training or battle. So he could strike terrors towards the unknown fleet !

Pierre and Masaru: Interesting.

Joey: Looks like she's trying to defend her beloved Masato.

Akira: Joey, maybe we should go on a date right now don't you think?

Joey: Ok, let's go. See you guys later !

Everyone: **-sweat drop-**

Arisa: Those 2...

Kouta: That sure bring back memories of my mistakes...

Shima: Kouta-kun?

Kouta: My sister told me I doesn't know how to care for a girl...but I didn't mean to hurt you.

Shima: Huh? Hurt me?

Kouta: At that time I should've told you that I don't have time for a movie, but you could have tea with me. But I-

_**Shima kiss him on the lips with everyone watching with disbelief. Arisa rubs her eyes and look carefully.**_

Shima: If you realize your mistakes, that means you really love me. Right?

_**She smile towards him, and he respond with a smile too.**_

Arisa: Hey, you guys...did anyone see what I see?

Pierre: They did kiss, right?

Masaru: No question about it. Hey Kent-sempai, got any comments on this?

Kent: **-sigh-** Not really...

_**Kent said while looking at Ayaka who was talking with Yayoi. Ayaka noticed him looking at her.**_

Ayaka: What's wrong Kent? Something on my face?

Kent: Uh, no no. It's uh...nothing. Haha !

Ritsuo: Hmm, interesting.

Najima: Do you feel like falling in love, Kent?

Kent: W-What? It's not like that !

Yayoi: It's hard to breath in here, too many people talking.

Pierre: Then come with me ! To the park !

Yayoi: (Sorry, Pierre. But I need more time to think it over...) No, maybe next time.

_**Yayoi leave the room. Pierre looked down, everyone went silent noticing that. He left without saying a single words.**_

Arisa: Poor guy, I feel sorry for him. He's the only one unable to love someone he like.

Shima: I wondered, there seems to be another you're forgetting about...hehe

_**Shima hints Arisa about Masaru.**_

Shima: Right?

_**She look at Masaru.**_

Arisa: What?? Masaru as well? Who's the girl? Who's she? Come on tell us !

Masaru: (It was you.) It was you, Arisa.

Arisa: Me??

Mia and Shima: Ehehe, good for you Arisa-san.

Arisa: **-sigh-** Give it a try Masaru ! If you can get me to like you in 2 weeks, I'll love you. Ok?

* * *

Masato: Mia? That's unusual. You like to watch the stars alone?

_**Masato walk right up to her.**_

Mia: Not really, I was thinking. Should I return to the Katase?

Masato: No way ! Mia, you can't ! Please...

_**Masato hold her hand tight like he wasn't going to let go without a proper reason.**_

Mia: Just kidding, don't worry.

Masato: Phew...scared the daylight out of me...

Mia: But I love both of my sisters. So my name starting today is Mia Glennorth or Katase Sakura.

Masato: Good idea, but remember I'm no longer your twin. I'm your lover, different family. Ok?

Mia: But I can't believe it. I love you, my twin. That's kind of weird, don't you think?

Masato: Not really. You were taken in by the Glennorth, registered as Mia Glennorth. As long as your ID bears the Glennorth, you are not my twin. So that's not really weird.

Mia: Even in our 13 years old version? It's not weird?

Masato: Maybe, but what can we do? We fell in deep love.

_**Mia stand up and smile to Masato.**_

Mia: Let's go !

Masato: Huh? Go where? Wha !

Mia: A date !

_**Mia pulled on Masato's hand, dragging him along with her with a laugh.**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2: Behind Your Fake Smile

**Approved Chapter**

* * *

Shima: I'm so tired ! What a day...phew...

Arisa: Can't be help. They even create a new position just to fit you in...

Yayoi: You mean foundation captain? Now that you mentioned it, isn't captain supposed to be lower than a commander?

Arisa: Yeah, but I heard a foundation captain is higher than a commander. Except Stellvia is the only foundation with this position.

Kouta: Hai, Shima-chan.

_**Kouta hand her a cup of water.**_

Shima: Thanks !

_**She smile at him. Kouta knew it was a fake smile.**_

Kouta: They're just putting too much stress on us.

Shima: Eh?

Yayoi: What are you talking about, Kouta-kun?

Kouta: They promoted me to a fleet captain, and Shima-chan to a foundation captain. It's clear of what they're trying to do.

Shima: But we had to accept it, since they choose us. Right?

Kouta: I guess so. Let's just do our best.

Shima: Hmm...Hey Arisa-san? You're a top-notch mechanic right?

Arisa: Huh? I am. Why?

Shima: Can you lead the maintenance team?

Arisa: Wow ! That's a very good idea ! But are you sure?

Shima: Hai. But it's a very hard work though.

Arisa: Don't worry ! Leave it to me !

Kouta: (Shima-chan, what's wrong with you? There's something wrong with you...)

Shima: Ehehehe...

* * *

Commander: Are you kidding me? You can't just change the working systems !

Shima: But sir, I had to...( I can't manage these all by myself...)

Commander: No, you're still inexperience. Remember that. You can't just change the working orders and systems !

Shima: But sir I can't manage it all by myself !

Commander: That's just an excuse. Katase-san, why do you think we open a new position on Stellvia? The foundation captain, you. Is higher than me. But it is my duty to guide you as you are inexperienced. I can't let you alter the working order.

Shima: I understand...

_**Shima walk out from the room with dissappointments.**_

Shima: ( If only he would listen...darn it...)

* * *

Rinna: Rinna-chan is here !

Arisa: You again? What do you want this time, Rinna-chan?

Rinna: I'm here as a roommate again !

Arisa: What?? Again?

Rinna: What? You don't like me staying here?

Arisa: Uh, no no that's not what I mean...haha **-sweat drop-**

Rinna: Arisa? Where's Shipon?

Arisa: She's discussing something with the commander.

Rinna: Wha ! Cool, she's such a high ranked person now !

_**Shima appear from behind, back with dissappointments.**_

Shima: Hmm? R-Rinna-chan?

Rinna: Shipon !

_**Rinna hug her. But she saw something wrong.**_

Rinna: Huh? Shipon is looking quite depressed. What is it this time?

Shima: Um...nothing hehe...

Arisa: Hey Rinna-chan, maybe it's your imaginations?

Rinna: I guess !

Shima: Rinna-chan, what are you doing here?

Rinna: You don't know? I was assigned as your roommate again !

Shima: That's great !

* * *

Kouta: (I don't get it, why they rejected her system...Do they want to stress her to death? Those idiot doesn't understand her ! And why is she acting so weird? )

Pierre: Hey Otoyama ! Huh? Otoyama !

_**Kouta didn't answer him.**_

Masaru: Otoyama Kouta !!

Kouta: W-What?

_**Kouta realized his friends are calling him.**_

Pierre: What are you doing spacing out like that? We called you twice already...

Kouta: Something is really wrong with Shima-chan.

Masaru: Shipon? What's wrong with Shipon?

Kouta: She's been faking her smile since 2 days ago. I know it wasn't a real smile.

Pierre: Hmm, are you both in a big fight?

Kouta: No, we never fight anymore. Something else is causing her to act like that. And I heard the commander rejected her suggestions to change the working system. That sounds strange.

Masaru: How about asking her directly?

Kouta: I guess you're right. But will she tell us?

Masaru: Relax pal, she will tell us if you're there. Right Pierre?

Pierre: Right on !

* * *

_**Shima run out from the office into the restroom. She vomit.**_

Shima: ( At this rate...I won't be able to hold up with this stupid strange side-effect...)

_**She collapse right on spot. A female staff walk in and saw her on the floor.**_

Staff: What the...Katase-san? Katase-san? Hey ! Somebody help me here ! Katase-san collapsed !

* * *

Ren: Unbelievable...this girl !

Arisa: Ren-sempai !

_**Arisa, Kouta, Pierre, Masaru, Rinna and Yayoi rushed to the infirmary after hearing Shima collapsed with fever.**_

Jinrai: You guys here too? Good timing.

Kouta: What do you mean, sensei?

Ren: You guys, do any of you know what illness she got?

Arisa: What do you mean, she's healthy without any illness.

Leila: She must be hiding her illness all this time.

Jinrai: Leila?

_**Leila is standing at the door.**_

Leila: I'm not mistaken. This girl had leukemia. But it's weird that she's alive.

Ren: Same thoughts here. But it's weird. Everyone, please take a look at her blood.

_**Ren placed a test tube on the table. Inside are pink colored blood. Kouta and the rest were shocked looking at the color. Kouta became speechless.**_

Rinna: No way ! Pink?

Shima: Ugh...

_**Everyone look at Shima as she regain conciousness. She sit up slowly.**_

Shima: What's going on...where is this??

Ren: You're at the infirmary.

_**Shima eyes widened.**_

Shima: Ren-sempai...did you take my blood for examinations?

Ren: Yes I did.

Shima: No way...

Arisa: What do you mean with that? Why didn't you tell us huh?!

Shima: About what...

Arisa: What do you mean about what?! Why do you always had to hide things from us??

_**Arisa grab a pillow from a nearby empty bed and throw it at her. Yayoi pull her back immediately.**_

Yayoi: Stop it Arisa ! Do you want to repeat the same fight 200 years ago?

Arisa: What are you talking about? Which friend would hide such a serious illness?! Darn it !

Kouta: Arisa, please stop ! Stop it now !

_**Arisa let go of herself from Yayoi. She face Shima directly.**_

Arisa: Just tell us what's going on-

_**Arisa stop what she's doing. Now she understand why Kouta ask her to stop.**_

Arisa: Shipon, maybe I'm just...I'm sorry.

_**Shima sobs right at that moment.**_

Shima: Telling you guys will never change anything ! ...I just want to hide my illness...I don't want anyone to tease me for my pink blood...

Kouta: Shima-chan, nobody's going to tease you. Not us. Those who teases you should look at themselves in the mirror.

Arisa: Shipon, come on tell us what's going on ok?

Yayoi: If you don't tell us, then who can you express it to? Right?

_**Yayoi smile at her. So is Arisa and Kouta and the rest. They are all curious in wanting to know what illness is that, and they are worrying at the same time.**_

Rinna: Huh? Isn't she having leukemia? No?

Ren: Yes she had it. But no one live with blood in this color, I haven't seen any walking around alive with this color.

Kouta: Shima-chan, I want to know more about it too. Let us care for you ok?

Shima: I had this illness since I was 5 years old. That's 212 years ago...The doctor who discover my type of leukemia said I was the only one with it...

_**Shima stop for a moment, worrying. She wanted to know if they would tease her or dislike her, like her past time.**_

Arisa: Go on, keep going. Tell us, don't worry about it Shipon !

_**Arisa assured her with a smile again.**_

Shima: I didn't die from it. That's because my white blood cells could carry 10 percent of oxygen of what red blood cells are capable of.

Ren: So that explains it.

Kouta: Shima-chan, is this related to the working system you're trying to introduce?

_**The commander had been listening from the outside without anyone knowing it. Shima nod to Kouta's statement.**_

Yayoi: Hmm, but why is it related? I can't figure it out.

Arisa: Hey Shipon, why don't you tell us?

Shima: **-sigh-**

Kouta: Probably is because the current working system are not effective enough for Stellvia. Plus, her health condition doesn't allow her to work so hard. Also, judging from what she's been doing, it involved both physical activities and brain work.

Shima: Kouta-kun?? How did you know that?

Arisa: Wait a second, physical activities? But administration doesn't require that...hmm

Shima: Actually, it required me to supervise every officers work to meet the requirements...The working system isn't effective enough, and I had to keep on monitoring their work. Each time I need to confirm something I had to find the person who did the job. It's at the same place, if I use a phone people will say I'm crazy. I could just find them...but...

Kouta: But with your health condition, it's impossible to do that all day long.

Shima: Right...and the working system and schedules are all in a mess. The reason the system isn't failing is because the commander is a healthy person who could run around like a phycho without problems...but now the duty fall onto me, he's a guide mostly...not a foundation captain...

Yayoi: But why is it that you're afraid about? Why not just tell everyone?

Shima: When I was little, there are other people teasing me just because of my weird illness. They even call me alien and said I wasn't suppose to be alive, I should die instead...I don't want to feel it again. It hurts...so...

Leila: One thing, Katase-san. Did you altered the monitoring systems off your Bianca? Any machine that you used, had all the health monitoring altered. Are you the one doing it?

Shima: Yes I'm the one. I made those system shows normal. That's because the rate of my heart beating will be different than anyone else during piloting...so...

Commander: Ahem.

_**Everyone look at the figure standing at the door.**_

Yayoi: Ehehehe...I got a really bad feeling about this...

Arisa: Uh...really...bad...

Commander: Hmm. Now I understand it, Katase-san. It's my mistakes for not spotting the problems with our system. I apologize, captain.

_**Everyone let out a deep sigh, relieved that the commander wasn't here for scolding.**_

Shima: Eh? Um...don't call me that...Katase-san will do ! I'm...younger than you sir, I'm just 15 years old...calling me captain just doesn't quite fit...

Commander: I see. Katase-san, you are a truly magnificent captain. I can see why everyone on both Earth and Stellvia voted you as a foundation captain of Stellvia. I think I'll work under your command from now on.

Shima: Um...sir? Can you treat me as an ordinary student when administration isn't involved?

Commander: As you wish.

_**The commander walk out of the infirmary.**_

Everyone: Phew...

Arisa: Scared the hell out of me...

Shima: Ehehehe... **-sweat drop-**

Yayoi: Ren-sempai? Can you keep that away?

_**Yayoi said pointing at the test tube containing Shima's blood.**_

Arisa: Putting a blood container on the table is going to cause someone to vomit...

_**Pierre run out straight to the restroom.**_

Arisa: **-sweat drop-** See?

_**Everyone laughs. Kouta finally saw Shima's real smile. The smile that she lose 2 days ago.**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3: Hatred Is Meaningless

**Approved Chapter**

* * *

_Announcement: Intruder in core control room. All units, standby for combat. Repeat, intruder in core control room, all units standby for combat._

Fake Shima: What?! How did they find out?

_**The imposter was shocked by the sudden knowledge crossing her mind. She was caught by the security program installed by Shima on the core computer.**_

Fake Shima: Damn you Katase ! Is this how you want to play? I'll see if you'll survive this...heh !

_**The imposter attached a rope to the open vent. She open the door and intimidate Shima's voice.**_

"What the...What on earth are you doing Katase-san??"

Fake Shima: Can't you tell? Sabotaging the station. You guys thought I'm here to help? You should've known. I'm a spy sent to sabotage your station 202 years ago as a 15 years old girl. Goodbye stupid !

_**She climb up the rope extreme fast and escaped. The guards stood there like ice, shocked by what she just said.**_

* * *

Kouta: **-sigh-** Are you trying to tell me she's a spy sent 202 years ago? That can't be !

Guard: Then take a look at our shoulder camera.

_**The guard said, handing over the memory card. Kouta immediately spotted something is wrong. But he can't say it without any firm proofs.**_

Kouta: (There's only one thing to do.) Go out there, don't tell anyone who the spy is. Ok?

Guard: Yes sir !

_**The guard walk out of the room. Kouta pick up his mobile device and contact Ren sensei and the group.**_

_Ren: Ah, it's you._

Kouta: Ren-sempai, I have a favor to ask of you.

_Ren: I'm listening._

**-10 minutes later-**

_Ren: So you're asking me to hide Katase-san, while you lure the imposter out?_

Kouta: Yes. Please, help me with it. Shima-chan is not a spy, I had to prove her innocent.

_Leila: I heard that. Ren and I will help._

Kouta: Arigato, sensei.

_**Kouta call Arisa after talking to Ren and Leila.**_

Kouta: (Even though I'm the captain...Shima-chan, that isn't you for sure !)

Kouta: Hey, Arisa-san? Is Shima-chan with you?

_Arisa: She's here !_

Kouta: Listen Arisa, I want you to take Shima-chan to Ren-sempai. Don't let anyone spot her, or she's died for sure.

_Arisa: What?_

Kouta: Someone imposed as her and hacked the core computer.

_Arisa: You're kidding me ! But why didn't you tell them?_

Kouta: I have no proofs. If I said that, I'll get demoted. If that happens, I'm in no position to help her.

_Arisa: Smart thinking, Mr.captain._

_Shima: Arisa-san? Who's that?_

_Arisa: It's Kouta-kun ! Hey Kouta, why don't you talk to her?_

Kouta: Pass her the phone.

_Shima: Hmm? Kouta-kun? What's wrong?_

Kouta: Shima-chan, you must hide now. Until I get my hands on the imposter, please hide yourself...go now ok?

_Shima: Eh?? Imposter? Wait, explain to me. I'm confused..._

Kouta: Shima-chan, there's no time. Go now ok?

_Arisa: Shipon ! Stop messing around, let's go ! --_

_**Arisa disconnected the phone.**_

* * *

Kouta: Send some guards to the infirmary at once !

Guard Leader: Sir, yes sir !

Kouta: I'm depending on you.

Guard Leader: Yes sir !

_**The guards hurry out the room and lead some guards there.**_

Kouta: **-sigh-** (I hope this works...)

* * *

_**Shima was arrested right at the infirmary. Kouta got there in time.**_

Shima: Kouta-kun...? But why?! You asked me to hide and now you send them my way?? Why?!

_**Shima start to cry, but Kouta let her be. He got plan, his eyes caught a female guard smiling.**_

Kouta: I'll take her personally, let go.

_**The guard let go, and Kouta hold her down himself. He forced her out of the room. When he pass through the female guard, he kick her down and hold her instead.**_

Shima: Got her !

Kouta: Hey you, what are you doing hacking the core computer?

Fake Shima: What are you doing sir?

Kouta: Capturing a spy, isn't it obvious?

Guard Leader: But sir, isn't that spy over here? Katase-san is the one, right?

Kouta: Wrong. This is the one I want.

Fake Shima: But Katase Shima is the one hacking ! Not me ! She's the one overwriting program to make all system go crazy !

Shima: She's lying !

_**Kouta give her a stop sign, indicating he'll take care of it himself. Shima went silent.**_

Guard Leader: Sir? That's a spy !

Kouta: She's not, Tetsuya.

Guard Leader: But you need proofs.

Kouta: The proofs is on this imposter.

Fake Shima: (What?!)

Kouta: First, you said Katase-san is the one hacking the core computer because you saw her. But that wasn't her. This girl was imposting as her. Having failed to sabotage the station, she open the door on purpose to let you see her face.

Fake Shima: Where's the proofs then?

Kouta: You just said Shima-chan is the one hacking. But tell me, how do you know the hacker are overwriting program to make all system go crazy? Where did you get this details?

Guard Leader: That make sense, but Katase-san is still a suspect !

Arisa: Ugh ! You dummy !! Shipon is the one writing the security program isn't she??

_**Arisa finally understand. But the guard are too stupid to understand.**_

Guard Leader: Uh..she did. So?

Arisa: The hacker couldn't pass the security program that she wrote. If Shipon is the one, why can't she hack even her own program?

Kouta: That's what I'm trying to say. One more thing...Shima-chan is the girl I love.

_**Shima blush hearing that.**_

Shima: Kouta-kun...?

Kouta: I know everything about her. She can't be the one.

Fake Shima: That doesn't prove I'm the one !

Kouta: You imposter, your fingerprints are all over the core computer panel.

_**Her eyes widened on the mistakes she made.**_

Fake Shima: Hmm. You got me there.

_**They cuff her up. Shima suddenly stop them.**_

Leila: No way ! Katase-san?

Fake Shima: K-Katase-san??

_**She turn towards the imposter with a smile.**_

Shima: What's your name?

Yuki: Yuki is my name. Why, why did you stop them?

Shima: I know you're not sabotaging the station. You just want to mess up the power system, right? Can you tell me why?

Yuki: I dispise you !

Shima: But why?

Yuki: You're getting too high. A 15 years old as a foundation captain? You gotta be kidding me ! I'll tell you what ! I was suppose to impose as a you, and pretend to threaten someone. But I don't want to take the risk. So I want to turn off the power system for a few days ! But your program triggered alarm, so I change the plan. Open the door and I let them see your fake face.

Shima: Why do you hate me that much?

_**Shima look depressed now.**_

Yuki: Heh, you doesn't even deserve that title ! What can you possibly do for us?? You just sit there doing nothing, bearing the title of a foundation captain ! I hate you !

_**Shima went silent in a shock. Kouta slap Yuki hard on the face.**_

Kouta: You idiot !

Arisa: What did Shipon did to you? You idiot. Sit there doing nothing? You know nothing ! Even when she was ill, she asked us to bring her all the reports documents ! She's been working hard for all these time. She even made everyone have the equal food quality. All these time only officers get the access to luxury food. We student always eat the same in any cafeteria here...

Yuki: What...?

Shima: Arisa...stop it...

Arisa: What are you talking about Shipon? She need a lesson ! If I were you I would've hate her for life saying things like that ! Listen you stupid, she got leukemia that give her the side effects. Whenever she's running around supervising those officers at work, it always drag her down. But that was her job, she didn't stop doing it everyday. The time she had for herself only loosen a little recently because of the working system she introduced. Doing nothing? Think it over...

Ren: You're kidding me ! She looks normal everyday...this is what behind her smile?

Shima: Arisa...stop it...please.

Arisa: But-

Shima: Just stop it !

Kouta: Shima-chan, what do you intend to do with this girl?

Shima: Let her go...

Yuki: (What?! After all I did...she forgive me?)

_**The guards let go Yuki.**_

Yuki: But why? Why did you...I don't get it...didn't you hate me?

Shima: Hatred only brings more hatred. You're free.

_**Shima force a fake smile towards her.**_

Yuki: I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. But why didn't you even punish me for my doing?

Shima: Who said I'm not punishing you? Your punishment is to be my friend.

Yuki: (I can't believe it ! This girl ! Now I see why.) Hmm. Ok, I will be your friend.

_**Shima shake hand with her.**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
